


who put this hook inside my mouth (you)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Of all the things that have slipped out while he's drunk, accidentally admitting how he feels about Cassidy,toCassidy, has worked out pretty well.





	who put this hook inside my mouth (you)

**Author's Note:**

> in a rare occasion where the song has nothing to do with the fic context-wise, title's from the faint's [Get Seduced](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/faint/getseduced.html)

Cassidy had come home with a stack of DVDs from a few towns over, boasting about how far away from his territory he had to go to hunt down a wild rental machine and bring home a kill, and declared the night some kind of date.

Jesse doesn't mind. They haven't really decided what they are yet; 'boyfriends' sounds too juvenile, 'lovers' feels too casual and unintimate to Cassidy but _too_ intimate and _not_ casual to Jesse, and 'partners' sounds like they met on Bingo Night and hooked up to avoid dying alone. Cassidy's words, not his.

Either way, they're definitely something. Something that has a movie date the night after they drink a little too much and Jesse impulsively blurted out, "I think I like men."

_"Really?"_

_"Women too. But also men."_

_"What brought that realization around?"_

_"I like you. Can't say it out loud, though."_

_"...Jesse, I've got some awful news for you."_

_"...Shit."_

It was an embarrassing slip, but he meant it. Cassidy hadn't said it back, just decided to kiss him instead. Actions speak louder than words, after all, and wet, alcohol-laced making out rings like a symphony in an empty church.

He's seen Cassidy grin and smirk since they've met, but there's a certain warmth to his smiles now that things are in the open. They warm him up too.

Christ, maybe they _should_ just call themselves 'boyfriends'. He sure is acting like a middle schooler.

The DVD is in, and Cassidy plops down on the couch beside him hard enough to bring him back to the present.

Cassidy's arm snakes around his shoulders like he's being sneaky, and Jesse laughs but he sinks down so Cassidy can feel like he's big enough to tuck Jesse into his side.

It's pretty comfortable, honestly.

It remains comfortable for a while, until Cassidy starts squirming like hell beside him.

Jesse nudges him.

"You okay?" Jesse asks quietly.

"Yeah, 'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Cassidy's trying not to smile. "This is nice, that's all."

Jesse snorts.

"It's a nice movie," he pretends to agree.

Cassidy nudges him this time.

"You know what I meant."

"I know."

They both sit there grinning like assholes for a couple more scenes before the squirming gets bad again.

Jesse turns his head to grin up at him.

"What?"

He kisses him instead of saying something, again, and Jesse faintly realizes this is their first sober, definitely-both-into-it-and-not-possibly-under-the-cover-of-alcohol kiss.

It’s _good_.

Cassidy crawls onto his lap, lanky and predatory but still slow enough that Jesse can stop him if he needs to.

He doesn't, and that's all Cassidy needs to keep going.

This is so much different. They're sober, for one. There's a heat to it that isn't impulse or lazy alcohol weight; Cassidy's mouth is sure and insistent against his, and he relaxes back into the cushions while Cassidy leads them.

He must realize how aggressive he's being, because he pulls away.

"Is this alright?" he asks quietly, like he's terrified of the answer being anything but ‘yes’.

"Yeah, it's fine," Jesse sighs. It's much more than fine, if he's being honest--it feels like the piece of him that's missing has been the weight of the skinny guy sprawled over him and the cool mouth against his.

Cassidy smiles again and leans back in to start kissing his throat, which is also really nice. It's been so long since he's gotten this kind of affection, and there's especially the thrill of a new relationship; they have so many boundaries to learn and so many things to do, and the potential of all of it hums like a supernova between them.

Jesse makes a small noise as he leans his head back, quiet enough that Cassidy only catches it because he feels the rumble from it. Cassidy risks a bite, his teeth just barely dipping into his skin, and Jesse, to his embarrassment, jerks his hips up from it.

"Shit, sorry," Jesse croaks.

Cassidy, ever against actually speaking, presses his hips down in return.

Jesus. They're both hard already, and Jesse groans when he realizes he can distinctly feel the line of Cassidy's dick pressed to his stomach.

Cassidy returns to his neck even pushier than before and getting more adventurous with his teeth. Also adventurous are Cassidy's hips, moving against him like if he's gentle enough and slow enough, Jesse won't notice him rubbing himself on his lap.

"Cassidy," he rasps, voice rough from the attention. "We should stop."

Cassidy makes some kind of sad 'no'-sounding noise against his throat like a growl, and Jesse laughs. The idle roll of Cassidy's hips on his lap picks up, pushing harder against him and more blatantly rubbing his swelling dick against him one last time, and Jesse groans--not because it feels good, though it does, but because they really do need to stop.

"I mean it, Cass, hang on," he says, still gentle but with a tone set in it that means business.

Cassidy finally pulls away from his throat and settles back over Jesse's thighs. Jesse could kill him for how good he looks right now, honestly; mouth wet and red from kissing his skin, just a little open so he can catch the breath he's begun to lose, just the smallest smile of satisfaction because he can feel Jesse's dick pressing against him too.

...Thinking about it, those all have to do with his mouth. Correction: he could kill Cassidy for how good his _mouth_ looks right now.

"Everything alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, just..." He swallows. "We just need to slow down some."

Cassidy raises his eyebrows at him.

"Didn't take you for the 'third date' type," he jokes, "but yeah, of course." He gets off Jesse's lap and plops down on the couch beside him. "Sorry."

"No, no, you're fine," Jesse assures him. "I'm just still... Getting used to it, I guess."

Cassidy nods.

"No hard feelings, Padre, we're good."

Jesse smiles wide at him, and Cassidy smiles back, and they rewind so they can actually watch what they missed.

* * *

He regrets saying anything. Somehow Cassidy took him not being ready to do full-on sex stuff the week earlier as 'stay completely away from me', and it feels like they're back to before the drunk confessions and sober kisses happened. They hang out, but Cassidy isn't sweet on him like that night. They haven't kissed since Jesse asked him to slow down. It's _killing_ him.

"Hey, Cass?" he finally says, when they're eating dinner together like usual.

"Mm."

"You remember how I said last week we needed to slow down?" 

Cassidy puts his fork down suspiciously. "Yeah?"

"I, uh..." He laughs because he's a little bit of a wreck; he feels silly for having to ask, and he's nervous, and there's still the possibility Cassidy thought he meant they couldn't _be_ anything and this hasn't even been on his mind. "I just meant bedroom stuff, not... Everything else."

Cassidy's eyes widen.

" _Shit_ ," he says after a moment. "Jess, I thought you were just trying to let me down easy." Cassidy laughs now too, but it sounds relieved and light, like the heavy weight of rejection has been lifted. "This is still a thing?"

Jesse swallows. He should have been clearer. They're both idiots.

"God, yeah," he says, then quickly amends it with "I mean, if you still want it to be a thing."

Cassidy doesn't even answer, just gets up from his seat across the small table to get beside Jesse and kiss him.

He'll take that as a 'yes'.


End file.
